The Reincarnations
by kitten4132
Summary: 5 Kids said to be the reincarnation of others in the past, will they succeed in their journey, will they meet the other people, and will they ever go home?
1. Chapter 1

As Kagome is to Kikiyo she is a reincarnation of her. As for these kids as well. Don't live in Japan, but America. In the state of Chicago. And I'll introduce the characters as I go. It takes place in Chicago (obviously); they know each other.

"(Sigh) another day at High School and yet it's another boring day." Thought Raissa.

That's Raissa. She's 16, her friends call her Asha because it's simpler to say and her family says it too. So we'll just do the same and call her Asha. a young girl of mexican heritage, dark skinned and golden eyes, her hair is white and long. Although loud, rude, and sometimes peaceful she is driven and competitive, captain of the gymnist league and also quite adept at swordplay. Her mom gets mad if she does it in the house.

"Hey Asha, wanna come to my house and watch TV?" Says Beatriz.

That's her best friend Beatriz, of course its the same with her name, Asha calls her Betty. She too is 16, Hispanic but she's Ecuadorian, has black hair and brown eyes. She likes to hurl things (like Frisbees) hard. Like if she's hurling a boomerang at Asha, when they play. For all that time at the gym I guess she really has grown strong. She also has a cat named kiara.

"Nah, that's alright, I have to get home to...to fix something."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I-"

"Hey ladies," said Oliver.

That's Oliver; he has no respect for females, he's full American, has short black hair and brown eyes. He has a birthmark on his hand, and he's really into fantasy stuff like staffs, magic but he's 17 for crying out loud. when will he get a life.

He touched Betty, and whack.

"Ouch." he said as he was on the floor.

"Hey everyone," Samantha replied.

That's Samantha another best friend of Asha (also betty's friend), She's from London. She is 15, but very smart. She has red (mixed with yellow, which is weird but cool) hair and blue eyes. She's really nice but is scared of most things.

"Touched you again?"

"Yup,"

"Tsk, moron."

"Hey, look who finally made it." He said.

"Sorry, I was helping someone." Said Matt.

That's Matt, he has a total crush on Asha, he to is full American, age 17 has short blonde hair and green eyes. He's good at Archery (is what he says), he's good in school and he's into eating a lot but he still skinny.

"Hey you guys, would u consider someone a freak if they had ummm...dog ears?" Asha Asked.

"No, they'd look cool." Answered Matt.

They all nodded. They went to Asha's house to study, Betty brought her cat Kiara. Her grandma was her guardian, her mom and dad were at war (which makes no sense for me but her mom wanted to), but she noticed two little bumps on her granddaughters' head.

"Asha, we need to speak." She said.

Ok, this is Mrs. Sara Maria Guitron, that's Ashas grandma. She's not that old and works as a bagger. She's really into history, mostly in Japan but who can blame her. She's like one of those cool grandmas.

"Let me see your head,"

"N-no grandma! I mean uh- its alright."

"What's going on?"

"Well, I think I might be growing dog ears." She whispered.

"I guess the time has come."

"What? What are you talking about?"

She went into the attic and told her to follow her. Her friends too. So they followed, they entered and saw all these cool things, like kimonos, a sword, and all these other great stuff.

"Grandma, what are these great stuff?"

"Yea Mrs. G." Said Oliver.

"These are things I'm giving to you all,"

"Cool!...Why?"

"It is a mission or should I say voyage for you all, you are all half Japanese as well. Why do you think you all have changed so much?"

"What are you talking about?" Said Betty.

"Well, for one Asha has dog ears."

They all stared at her.

"What are you guys looking at?!" She yelled.

"Samantha has grown a tail, and her feet has changed."

"Yes, its true. Why do you think I've been wearing high heels and long pants?"

"Oliver's birth mark has gotten bigger, and Matt well, he's never been good at archery, but now he will learn."

She handed them all clothes, and weapons.

"Ha! Mine is bigger than all you guys stuff."

"Now, you all have to go back in time."

"Pfft! Like that can happen." Said Asha.

"Oh, but it can."

There in the middle of the room was a circle with a kind of star in there.

"Now, all of you go on all the corners of the star and Asha go in the middle."

They did what they were told.

"I'll miss you all,"

"Wait, will we be able to come back?"

"Can we stay there if we wanted to?"

"Will our family realize that were gone?"

"Yes, you'll be able to come back, Yes, you can stay there if you want but then you'll never exist in this time, meaning that your mother and father wouldn't go to war, and no, it will be like you never existed, but know one thing I will always remember you. Asha, here's something for you but its a dangerous thing to wear or so I was told. I love you all."

She then whispered something to Asha. and gave her another necklace.

"Bye grandma," She said shedding tears.

"Bye." they all said.

"Mew?"

"Now everyone hold hands, and repeat after me Asha_, As the time passes through, let this other place be new. Help us meet the ones we seek, and I will heal them when they are weak. To this land we go, off to see us in the old. Portal open as I say these words out loud, open up and surround us with clouds."_

As Asha said those words a portal opened, and then a bright light shone. They were gone. Asha opened her eyes to see her self alone. She guessed that everyone was alone too. She got up to see that she was not in the attic anymore.

"Ugh...my head." she touched her head and felt something soft. She couldn't see it so she went near a pond she sniffed out, which freaked her out even more but she got there and saw she had white dog ears. She screamed. Then she heard someone coming, hiding she saw a girl and a guy.

"I dont think their the good guys." She thought.

"Are you sure you heard screaming?" Said the girl.

"Yes." said the guy.

The girl left and the guy was alone looking into the water. Well, lets go to Oliver now, he woke up wondering why his hand hurted. He took a look.

"WOAH!" He yelled.

"I got a whirlpool on my hand...wonder where it leads?" He thought.

He walked towards some voices he heard. It was some guy that looked exactly like him. He stood hidden waiting for the right moment to get him. Now to Betty. She walked around with Kiara and spotted a monster. Betty didnt know what to do, then Kiara changed into a big cat and attacked.

"Cool." She said.

As her cat changed back she spotted another big cat in the distance. Betty hid in the bushes with Kiara, she was scared it was a monster. Now to Matt, he spotted a girl walking. He saw her with a bow and arrows, he got up and walked over. But because she heard something in the bushes, she shot an arrow at him. He started to run and hid (like everyone else, cant be to careful). Lastly was Samantha, She saw a little fox thing and thought it looked cute, but when she saw it turn into something, and saw a spider, she turned into a bunny. She quickly hid.


	2. Chapter 2

Lets go to the others before Asha recited those words. There they all were having lunch when all of a sudden there were big dark clouds. Thunder hit the ground, and they all fled hoping it wouldn't hit them. as soon as it stopped they were lost. Kagome found Inuyasha. He heard a scream.

"Are you sure you heard a scream?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

As he stood behind he looked into the water. He then heard something in the bushes. Asha quickly got up ,and walked away. He saw her but she had her hands on her head making her look like an idiot.

"Hey! You girl." He yelled.

She stopped and looked back, with her hands still on her head. As soon as he saw her he froze, she just started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait." He said.

She stopped again hoping that he wouldn't kill her or anything.

"what's your name?"

"Uh...I don't think you should be talking to me, your girlfriend might get mad."

"WHAT!? SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled.

"Sorry, jeez."

So she walked away, her arms were getting tired.

"Must...not...drop...arms."

"Why do you have your arms up for?"

"Um...It might rain?"

"Pfft! Your just crazy."

"LOOK! I AM NOT CRAZY NOW YOU EITHER ACCEPT THE FACT THAT MY ARMS ARE UP OR GO AWAY!" She yelled as she dropped her arms.

"DANM IT!"

"Oh, so you have dog ears too huh?"

"What are you blind or something that you don't see these on my head...HUH!?"

She walked away quickly. she then remembered she had a sword. She took it out looking at it.

"I forgot I had this," She thought.

She put it back, sighing. She then just thought about water and thought it would be funny if she made it rain. She then said:

"Water, Rain."

It started to rain.

"Whoa," She thought.

"Ahh! I'm getting wet."

She ran under some trees. Inuyasha followed. Asha sat on a branch he sat next to her.

"so...what your name?" He asked again.

"(Sigh) I'm Asha."

"I'm Inuyasha."

"fire, sun?"

The sun came back out, and there was a pleasant breeze.

Ok back to Kagome. She heard rustling in the bushes and shot arrows at it.

"Who's there?"

"I-I'm sorry,P-PLZ DONT KILL ME!!"

"oh, your human, sorry."

"I'm Kagome, and you are..."

"I'm Matt."

It then started to rain(not much happened there).

Now to Miroku.

"Why did I run away, shes gonna think I'm a wuss."

"Yea, I know that feeling."

"Yea,...hey w-who said that?"

"I did." Said oliver walking out of the bushes.

"Whoa, your me."

"No, I'm me."

They stood there confused. Well guess thats gonna be a while.

Next is shippo.

"Oh, a bunny."

"What a bunny?" thought Samantha.

She hopped towards a puddle and saw she was a bunny.

"I'm gonna keep you and call you sora."

He picked her up and looked for the others. Now to Sango. Kilala ran to a bush where Betty was.

"Shoo, go away."

"Kilala! Where'd you go?"

"Mew"

"there you ar-"

As soon as she saw Betty she stopped.

"Ummm...hi?"

"Who are you"

"I'm Betty, you?"

"Sango."

They stood like that for a while, until they saw Miroku and Oliver. They walked over to them and decided to look for the others. Asha and Inuyasha still in the tree, Asha felt tired.

"Ugh...what was I supposed to do again?" She thought.

"Inuyasha!"

"What!? Cant you leave me alone for a while."

With that attitude Kagome said her favorite word:

"Sit!"

And with that Inuyasha hit the ground, asha did too.

"Ow..."

"They fell down just because you said sit?"

Again they hit the ground.

"Danm it! Stop saying sit!" Yelled Asha.

They apolgized. They then saw the other four.

"where have you guys been?" Asked Kagome.

"We found some people."

"We did too." Said Kagome.

Shippo then came by.

"Hey guys, look what I found."

"Yea we know a person." They all said.

"Nope, a bunny."

"Ugh...I keep telling you I'm a bunny." Said Samantha.

She then turned back into human.

"who are you?" Said Shippo.

"Samantha, you?"

They all decided to introduce them selves, eventually they did. As they headed towards camp they stopped by a pond.(The same one Inuyasha was at). At that point Asha was walking towards Betty when she stuck her foot out and tripped Asha. Falling she accidentally pushed Inuyasha in with her so they both fell into the pond, because she hated water (and is a hard head) she snapped at them as they laughed. She took off her sword.

"THAT IS IT! I AM TIRED OF BEING THE JOKE AROUND HERE, YOU BETTY I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE ON THIN ICE WITH ME WELL NOW YOU JUST BROKE IT, AND YOU MATT THINKING THIS IS FUNNY WELL THEN YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN CAUSE YOUR THE ONLY ONE STILL LUAGHING AS FOR THE REST OF YOU THIS IS A WARNING!" She yelled and left.

"Asha come back." Said Sango.

But she was gone.

"Stupid Betty always has to make me look like a fool in front of them," She thought.

She them ran into someone.

"Ha, brother I have found you now I shall-" He stopped to notice it wasnt his brother.

"Weirdo, I'm not your brother, and do I look like a guy to you?" She snapped.

"Hmmm...no, just answer me this have you seen a demon around here?"

"Hmmmm...white hair?"

"Yes."

"White dog ears?"

"Yes."

"Golden eyes?"

"YES."

"And wears red?"

"YES THATS HIM HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?"

"nope."

"WHAT!? Then how did you know how he looked like?"

"I just said what came up in my head until you said yes."

"Grrrrr..."

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is waking up."

"Just go into the woods with her Jaken."

He nodded and left.

"Freak," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

She walked away, he got in front of her.

"What is your name peasant?"

"I'm not a peasant, and I think your girlfriend would get mad if I'm talking to you."

"Who Rin?"

"No that Jaken thing. and I'm Asha."

He got mad, he took out his sword and attacked.

"Hey, Watch it."

"Come on girl fight."

"Ahhhh...no."

he attacked again, scratching her arm she yelled in pain:

"YOU BASTARD!"

She would have taken out her sword but she forgot it by the pond. So she only dodged his attacks, not making progress she was injured and tired.

"Hmph, Weakling."

"Soul shattering claws."

She attacked. Wondering how she did that she was stabbed in the stomache. With enough strength she yelled out:

"FIRE OBLIVIATION!"

Burned, he got up to grabbed her, she was even weaker than he was.

"Foolish girl,"

Jaken came by.

"Ah, Jaken just in time, I need this girl asleep. She will be my weapon on controlling the world."

Jaken did as he was told, her eyes getting droopy, voices fading all she heard was a "Bride." And she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up the next day in a hut, an old lady came in.

"Ah, your awake."

"W-where am I?"

"Kade is sh-" Betty stopped.

"Your alright," she said about to hug her.

Asha just pushed her away, and left. As she got outside Betty chased after her.

"Asha, I'm sorry."

But she wouldn't listen. Just then a man in a black cloak knocked her down and walked away, not knowing who he was she snapped at him.

"HEY DUMBASS! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!"

He came from behind her,

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, or do you need me to repeat my self slowly, D..UMB...A...SS! Alright clear enough for you?"

She started to walk away, he grabbed her arm.

"No you dont. Your now my prisoner."

"Hey! Let me go you creep!"

The others heard that and ran towards her.

"hey let her go!" Yelled Matt.

Just then his army grabbed them as well, so they were all prisoners. They put blind folds on them. As soon they got to his place (Which is unknown but could be a castle) the blind folds came off.

"Welcome to my castle, I am Takashi, now you are all my servants." He said.

"HEY BLOCK-HEAD! I AM NOT YOUR DANM SERVANT!" Yelled Asha.

"Ugh...at this rate we'll never leave." Said Oliver.

"What is your name girl?"

"Psst, hey watch out I think your boyfriends are getting jealous of you talking to me." She said smirking.

All you can hear in there was all of his men laughing.

"GRRRR...SILENCE!" He boomed.

"Your quite the center of attention, I shall make you my bride."

"WHAT!?" They all yelled.

"PFFT! In your dreams lame-o. I'm leaving." she got up and started to walk away.

"How'd you get free?"

"I dont know...oh well."

She ran and he sent his guards after her. Dodging them she knocked almost all of them on the floor. Then they all jumped on her.

"HEY! Let...me...UP!"

"The wedding will commence at once."

And with that Asha was going to be his bride and the others her servants. They took her to a room, it was a room that was pink and purple. Her kimono was too. Inuyasha and the others were outside.

"We have to get out of here, but how."

Back inside the room, Asha saw a window and thought she could escape, so she had an idea.

"Girls, I need help with my kimono." She said with a clap.

They all angrily got up (Except for the boys). She then called for boys to come in. After they were all in she jumped out of the window.

"Hurry up and jump Betty I'll catch you!" She whispered loudly.

She jumped, and saw that she wasn't paying attention, but she made it safely to the ground. LOL! Naw she caught her. They all jumped out and ran towards the woods.

"(panting) I..think...we're...safe...here." She said breathing heavily

She spoked too soon.

"You think that I'm that stupid to let you escape?" Said Takashi.

She knocked on his head.

"(Gasp) you hear that?" She said.

"What?"

"Your brains missing."

They all burst into laughter. He grabbed her and took her inside. the wedding started, Matt got to walk her down the isle.

"Asha, theres been something I've wanted to tell you."

"Not now, I'm in a sticky situation here."

Thinking, she remembered about her self defense class back home.

"Maybe...yea, that might just work." She thought.

They got to the altar, he grabbed her hand and it began. As they looked at each other, Asha gripped his hand and flipped him over. She then started to run away with the others following. She stopped and said:

"Ice, blizzard."

The whole entire place was frozen solid.

"Ha! Take that block-head." she thought.

She was running until she tripped over a rock and twisted her ankle. She got up and limped her way out, she was tired of limping and stopped by a tree.

"Why is everything happening to me?"

She sat down and touched her stomach. Then she remembered that she was fighting Sesshomaru the other day.

"Asha!" Said a whispering voice.

It was kagome.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just twisted my ankle is all, dont worry about me I'll be fine."

Kagome took a look at it, as she was doing that Asha was remembering something her grandma had told her before she left.

(Flash back)

_"If your ever hurt just place your hand on your injury or anyone else's and say this, I pray to the gods of the holy light, heal this scar or sprang from a fight. Even if it wasn't a fight go ahead and heal it right. But say this quietly so that no one else knows."_

Asha closed her eyes and said the prayer quietly, she placed her hand on her stomache. when she opened her eyes and looked at her stomach the scar was gone. she healed herself and forgot about Kagome being there. All of her injuries were gone.

"Whoa," She said.

""Y-you were still here!?" Said Asha.

Kagome nodded. the others were there too.

"(sigh) I cant believe I didnt see them there." she said to herself.

It was then night, they heard rustling in the bushes. It was Kilala and Kiara.

"Oh, I guess they were left behind at that lady's hut." said Samantha.

Asha called over her friends. They were talking. Kagome and the others did the same.

"so what do you guys think of this place?" Asha Asked.

"We love it." They all answered.

"Miroku is cool, and look at my birthmark. Its a big whirlpool."

"Um...Oliver I think thats a blackhole." Said Betty.

He covered it back up.

"Kagome is teaching me the precise way to shoot arrows."

"Shippo is so cute and small."

"Sango is pretty cool and shes a warrior so that makes me one too."

They all looked at Asha.

"W-what?"

"what do you think of Inuyasha?"

They surrounded her.

"Aww...come on."

"First tell us then we'll let you go."

"fine, I like him...he's cool and kinda umm...(mumble mumble)."

"What was that?"

"Cute alright, he's kinda cute." She said blushing.

Samantha and Betty teased her about it.

"Hey maybe you two should get married since you got the dress for it." Teased Betty.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want." She said.

Lets go to Kagomes conversation.

"So, you guys want them to join us?" Asked Kagome.

They nodded, but Inuyasha was sitting on a tree nearby. He stared at Asha and the others. The next day they were going to Kagomes world.

"Are you sure we can go in with you guys?" They all asked Kagome.

"Asha just stared into the well.

"Pfft! she gets to come here and go back to her world lucky." She thought.

Asha jumped in as everyone stared at her. She opened her eyes and jumped out, she was in Kagomes world.

"Kagome, I-" The voice stopped.

"Uh...hi?" Said Asha.

"Are you a friend of kagomes?" He asked.

Asha nodded.

"I'm Sota,"

"I'm Asha."

They then heard Inuyasha's voice.

"So you got through?"

"Duh! What are you blind?"

"Ah, shut up."

They all then heard several voices. it was their friends. They helped them out.

"Oh, so this is what Kagomes world looks like." Said Miroku.

Sota looked at Shippo and Samantha.

"Cool, you guys look like foxes."

"Hey Kagome, why hasn't it snowed yet?"

She shrugged.

"(Sigh) I'll do it I guess."

They all just stared at her but Sota was excited.

"Ice, snow."

"It then started to snow. About 4 inches. Asha Walked away with Inuyasha following.

"Are you stalking me again?"

"NO, WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

Well, then why are you following me?"

There was no answer. asha spotted the park and saw a big hill. She ran towards it, grabbing a board she saw, and went up the hill.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Slide down, wanna try?"

He grabbed a flat board he saw and nodded. Asha pushed him and she slid down.

"Alright, finally some fun."

She jumped over rocks and branches. She saw Inuyasha about to hit when she yelled out:

"Move left or right to move out of the way!"

He did and dodged the tree. The others found them.

"What!? She never told us she can snow board?!" Yelled Betty and Oliver.

After that they went to kagomes house to sleep, but she yelled at Asha and Inuyasha for going out without a hat on.(She didnt want people to see thier ears.) The girls slept in Kagomes room (Asha stood outside), as for the boys in sotas room. Inuyasha saw Asha walking outside. He wondered what was wrong. She heard him.

"Stalking me again?"

"No!"

"Then why do you keep following me?"

She turned to face him, he looked away.

"Come on tell me."

"No."

She jumped on his back.

"Come on, tell me."

"(Sigh) Fine, I follow you because I...like." He stopped.

"What," She said getting off his back.

He looked at her and said:

"I like your hair."

He turned around, Asha did too.

"Oh, well goodnight."

"Yea whatever."

_"UGH! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I tell her?!"_ He thought.

Asha then called out to him:

"Inuyasha,"

He looked back.

"I want to tell you something,"

She walked up to him and said...

(Narrator: You'll have to read the next chapter to find out ;) until then.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Narrator: Lets get back to where you stopped reading.)

"Inuyasha,"

He looked back.

"I want to tell you something,"

She walked up to him and said...

(Asha: I can't believe I actually told him that, but it wasn't real though.)

"I love you."

And with that she went back inside. He grabbed her arm, she looked back. He then said:

"I love you too."

He let her go and they kissed in the cold (Narrator: IN THE COLD!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM!?), Inuyasha then heard a distance voice, it was calling out his name.

"Inuyasha."

It got louder and louder. He opened his eyes to see himself inside and Asha staring at him.

"Inuyasha, wake up."

"Huh...what?"

"We're going somewhere today so come on and get up." She said softly and sweetly.

He just stared at her like if he had just met her.

_"Did we really kiss, or was it all just a dream?"_ He thought.

"Hmm? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

He got up and they all headed out to where kagome wanted to take them. Asha wore a bandana and Inuyasha wore a baseball cap.

"Inuyasha seems weird today kagome." Sango whispered.

Kagome looked back.

"Weirder than usual."

She saw that he just kept looking forward. Kagome tried to figure out what he was looking at and she saw Asha. She was walking in front alone, just looking at the floor. Kagome asked Miroku to talk to him, well then all the guys just talked to him.

"Inuyasha whats wrong? Usually you take a while to be convinced to go somewhere." Said Miroku.

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"yes."

"Really sure?" Miroku said annoyingly.

"Yes!"

"REALLY, REALLY SURE?" He said being even more annoying.

"YES!" Yelled Inuyasha.

they all just walked away quickly. Miroku told Sango, and she slapped him (for those who don't know, he touched her thigh and he got slapped). They finally made it to an outside restaurant called _"Cho's Sushi Noodle Plaza."_ A man in a black coat came by to take their orders. He left and it all got quiet, except for Asha. She was fidgeting with her bandana.

"Will you stop messing with that!?" Kagome whispered loudly.

"(Struggling)...no."

"You want them to see your ears and kill you?!"

Asha stopped.

"They kill freaks in Japan...WHAT KIND OF COUNTRY IS THIS!?" She yelled getting up.

She saw something in the corner of her eye, as soon as she turned to see it was gone.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Shippo.

"Um...n-nothing." She stuttered.

She sat down and the food was served. Asha's mouth was just open.

"Uh oh," Said Betty.

"What uh oh?" Asked Kagome.

"When Asha eats, well, lets just say...good bye food." Said Oliver.

They all looked at her. She closed her mouth, and looked back at them.

"What?"

They all got up slowly, and walked towards her. She backed up.

"You told them didn't you?!"

Betty nodded.

Asha grabbed all four plates and ran off,

"Get her!" Yelled Samantha.

As they all ran after her, Kagome paid for the food and ran after them. Asha jumped up a tree then up a building, running and eating.

"Ha! You'll never catch me."

She jumped off the building and stopped. She saw the same figure she saw in the corner of her eye at the restaurant.

"Your powers will be great use for me and my people, come join me and we can help them." Said a hooded old woman.

Asha backed up.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Asagi."

Asha moved back again.

"Now child dont be afraid, all I need is for you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because Asha,"

"Wait, how'd you know my name?"

"I have been studying you, knowing who you are was very complicated but I have managed to find out, and now I know that you are a mermaid as well."

"A WHAT!?"

Inuyasha and the others came by.

"Ha! found ya." Said Oliver.

They then saw that Asha was talking to an old lady.

"Yes, you are one, and I need you, now come to me."

"Who are you!?" Asha Yelled.

"I am your grandma."

Asha fell back, just frozen.

"Yes, I sent you here so I can kill you. You were actually adopted, why do you think your hair is naturally white?"

"But I-"

She snapped her fingers and several women came out.

"Get her."

They all came after Asha. She got up and ran. She couldn't attack knowing that she doesnt know her real family. They got to safety.

"That's your grandma?" Said Miroku

"Was, she isn't even my grandma. I was someone else's kid and my real parents abandoned me."

"What did she say to you exactly?" Shippo asked.

"She told me that she needs me to help her people and that I was...I was..."

"Spit it out already." Oliver said.

"(sigh)...a mermaid."

They all had these faces as they were trying not to laugh, but they did anyways.

"What you guys dont believe me?!" She said angrily.

They nodded their heads.

"Fine, I'll show you then."

They walked to Kagomes house and she got in the tub, but her clothes were on. A few minutes past, nothing happened. They were about to leave when Asha said something about salt. Inuyasha brought back some salt after Kagome had sent him. they poured it in the water. Still nothing. They stopped trying and Asha did think that she wasn't a mermaid either, feeling like an idiot she went outside.

"What are you doing out here?" Sota asked.

"Feeling like an idiot."

"I think you can turn into a mermaid."

"Pfft, thats just you. I'm just a dumb dog."

She got on a tree and fell asleep. sota went inside to go to bed. The next day Asha woke up with snow on her.

"What the f-, did it snow last night?" She thought.

She then saw Samantha hiding. She got off and puched her on the arm.

"Ow,"

"Thats for putting snow on me."

"Inuyasha hits me in the head."

Samantha threw a snowball, but it hit Asha.

"Maybe I should do the same thing, Get over here."

She started to run after her. Kagome saw her trying to hit Samantha.

"Ow!"

" Next time it'll be worse."

"Hey Asha," Said Kagome,

"WHAT!?"

"Why dont you come inside and..." She was interrupted.

" Kagome, is Inuyasha always trying to hit shippo?" Said Matt.

She nodded.

"Well, can I say it?"

"Go ahead." She said smirking.

"Hey Inuyasha...sit."

"Ow!"

They both were on the floor.

"SON OF A B-"

"Sit!"

"Ow!"

"well, lets go find the rest of the shinkon no tama shards." Said Kagome.

"whats that?" Asked Matt.

"It's a powerful jewel."

"Ah, I see."

They entered the bone eaters well, as soon as Asha got out she hid in a pear tree. Then she heard two voices.

"Keep him alive and I'll take him to hell with me."

"I'd rather kill him and send him there myself."

She knew that voice, it was Sesshomaru.

"_If that's Sesshomaru, then who's the lady?"_ She thought.

Just then she backed up and a pear fell to the ground, hoping they didn't see her she looked again and saw a shining light coming towards her. It scratched her skin, but managed to keep quiet. She thought they had left until the branch broke.

"Ow!"

"Ah, I see we have found Inuyasha. Now I shall take him to hell." Said the lady.

Asha looked up.

"Wha- has Inuyasha transformed into a woman?"

"No Kikyo, that is only another girl traveling with them."

"Well, I will slaughter her anyways."

She took out an arrow ready to fire when Sesshomaru stopped her. He whispered something to her as he looked at Asha.

"Hmmmm, alright then." Said Kikyo.

"Can I go now? And what happened to your girlfriend Jaken?"

"Grrrr…."

"Oh, I see. You two broke up. What a shame, you two looked like a great couple." Asha Said smirking.

She got up and started to walk away when Kikyo jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. Inuyasha and the others came through.

"alright, girl on girl action!" Said Oliver.

"Shut it." Said Betty hitting him.

"Nice to meet you again Inuyasha."

"Bitch, get off. Your not that light you cow."

"Grrr…you'll regret the day you called me that."

She got an arrow out and was ready to shot an arrow at her when she was stricken from behind. The sword went through her and gave Asha a large scar. Losing a lot of blood she was blacking out, but she heard swords clanging. Trying to keep her eyes open.

"_Why do I feel weird?"_ She thought.

Before she blacked out, she saw Asagi. When she awoke it was night, she saw herself in the woods.

"Your finally awake." Shippo said.

Asha got up, and hit Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You hit me with your sword when you stabbed that bitch!"

"Ummm….it wasn't Inuyasha,"

"Then who was it?"

"It was……"

(Narrator: Yes, I will come out doing this now.)

(Inuyasha: Just tell them the danm story.)

(Narrator: NO!)

(Asha: She hard headed, right guys?)

(The others: Yup!)

(Narrator:….Fu- I mean forget you guys then.)

(Leaves and slams door.)

(Asha:Ugh. Nice job Inuyasha. Hey come back….we're sorry.)

(Slams door)

(Inuyasha: Why does everyone blame for?)

(Everyone leaves, Inuyasha follows)


	5. Chapter 5

(Asha: We convinced her to come back only if Inuyasha says he's a dumbass.)

(Inuyasha: Hell no.)

(Narrator: I'm leaving.)

(Inuyasha: I'm a dumbass.)

(Narrator: Ok story time.)

"It was Sesshomaru."

"But why?"

They all shrugged.

"_why did he do that?" _She wondered.

Asha then remembered something about him:

_"It was something about bride, the world, controlling something, and him looking at me while he was talking to that cow."_

"Hmmmm…."

"Whats wrong?" Asked Miroku.

"Nothing,"

Inuyasha wanted to speak to her privately, they went by two trees and talked.

"I really wanted to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"I-I...nevermind."

As he walked away asha was worried that he was sick or something, so she healed herself and got up. Walking around she found a village.

"Hmmm, wonder if anyone here wont kill me."

She went on in, she then heard laughter. She saw five small kids playing.

"(Sigh) reminds me of me and my friends." She said to herself.

She then saw a pale-faced lady looking at her, smirking. She came out to welcome her.

"Welcome, I am Yuki. And you are?"

"Ummmm...I'm just...uh, gonna leave."

She then ran into a guy with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault, by the way I'm Yuta."

"I'm Asha."

The lady left. Inuyasha and the others then came by.

"There you are." Said Kagome.

"We've been looking for you."

All the girls then saw Yuta, they walked away with him introducing themselves.

"O-KAY, they're just weird."

"Hey! How come you didnt go crazy for that guy like they did?" Asked Miroku.

Asha shrugged. She then saw the lady again, but with a disappointed face. Something weird was going on but Asha intended to find out. She walked around and Yuta ran into her.

"Sorry, again."

"Its ok." She said getting up.

"Say, you wouldnt be doing anything today would you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, theres gonna be a festival here and I wanna know if you wanna come."

"Sure!...Can I bring my friends?"

He just stared at her for a while, but it seemed like he wasn't even looking at her. Like if he was looking at someone else. He nodded. He left, Asha ran to find the others.

"You guys wanna stay for a festival?"

The girls said yes, but the guys didnt want to (except for shippo).

"Please!" Said Asha.

They discussed it and decided that they wouldnt go. They ended up going, it was then night and the girls went inside Yukis hut to change.

"Where are they?" Said Oliver.

"Keh, girls take too long to change." Inuyasha said.

they all came out (except Asha), Miroku and Oliver just stared. Shippo just complimented them. Asha still didnt come out.

"Asha hurry up!" yelled Kagome.

"I dont wanna come out, I dont like dressing up in dresses."

"Its a kimono." Said Samantha.

"Whatever."

They went inside to get her, but they couldnt get her out. So they sent inuyasha to get her.

"Why me?"

"Your a half demon, your strong enough to get her, now go." Said Kagome.

He went inside, all you heard was Inuyasha saying ow, and swearing. He got her out carrying her over his shoulder.

"Dumb asshole." She muttered.

He dropped her. She got up and smacked him in face.

"Ouch, thats got to hurt." Said Matt.

She dusted herself off, and demanded an apology. He didnt do it so she punched him in the arm.

"Ok, we're even."

As soon as he looked at Asha he was stunned. The moment was ruined when Yuta came by.

"My, all you girls look lovely today."

Kagome, Sango, Samantha, and Betty all giggled. Asha just looked at them, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh brother." Asha thought.

"Shall we go?" He said giving his hand out to Asha.

She walked away, but the other girls just walked with him. Asha ran into yuki.

"W-why arent you with Yuta?!" She snapped.

'Because I dont wanna be with him."

Asha just walked with the guys. Miroku and Oliver touched her so they walked in front. As they walked around they noticed a lot of people wearing different clothes, like if there was a ritual going on. (there were only some people there, but they all seemed like women). Then all the flames from the torches went out. When the lights came back, they saw that they were all surrounded.

"Ah, we finally got you. All we have to do is eat you, but first we must drain your powers." Said Yuki.

"Yes, we need the powers of a full demon." Said a lady.

"But I'm not a full demon, only half."

"Oh, but theres that other half demon, half and half is full. Now let the ritual begin."

They started to chant.

" Wait, why are you gonna eat me for?"

"Because, your a mermaid now, you have eaten mermaid flesh."

"No I didnt, thats just disgusting."

Yuki signaled them to stop chanting.

"You did child," Said a voice.

From out of the shadows was Asagi.

"Remember the restaurant? I switched the fish with mermaid flesh and knew you would take the plates and eat all the food. Now that we see that you were not effected by it we can eat you."

"Effected?"

"Yes, some who eat it either bleed to death, or turn into a deformed one. Some die from its poison."

Asha was that they were trying to make inuyasha eat it too. She got up and ran towards him.

"stop her, dont let her eat it."

Asha dived towards him and ate all the mermaid flesh.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU LET HER EAT THE POISONED ONE! WE MUST FEED ON HER NOW!"

They all came after her. Inuyasha and Asha broke the chains that were tied around them, and freed the others.

"This way,"

Asha turned around and said:

(Asha: RAMEN!)

(Narrator: Hey! Shut up!)

(Asha: (Hides behind a rock) Sorry.)

"WIND, TORNADO!"

A strong tornado came out and blew them away. Half way out of the village, asha fell to the ground in pain.

"Asha whats wrong?" Said Sango.

"The poison...its...spreading."

Inuyasha carried her out but was ahead of everyone. They were alone in the woods.

"Asha, you cant die."

"I...dont know...what to do."

"Asha, Come on stay with me." He said as he held her in his arms.

"I want to stay but..."

"Asha, I wanted to tell you something but I was afraid that you wouldnt feel that way about me."

"What?" She said weakly.

"I love you and I dont want you to go."

She placed her hand on his face.

"I...love you too."

He ran towards Kades hut.

"Good thing you brought her here, I have just the thing."

"Ugh...hurry up Kade-baba."

She quickly walked towards the back of the room.

"Inuyasha...why were you...afraid...that I wouldn't feel...the same way for you?"

"I-I dont know."

"Ok Asha, drink this and rest up."

"(Sniff) Pftt, it stinks."

Kade forced her to drink it.

"Now let her sleeep."

Inuyasha layed next to her as she slept, he dozed off and fell to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Inuyasha woke up to see Asha still asleep. The others came in to check up on her.

"Just let her rest up a little longer."

As days passed, still no sign of Asha awake. It then started to snow, about 5 inches. They all gathered in Kades hut for warmth.

(Asha's dream)

Running from something unknown, Asha fell into a dark hole. Crying, she heard voices. A man and a woman grabbed her by the arms.

_"Are you ok Asha?" Said the lady._

_"Dont worry, she my little girl. She knows that she is tough enough not to cry." Said the man._

Tears were streaming down her face.

_"Ugh, just great. I told you tough people arent afraid of anything. And they dont cry."_

_"For god sakes Saske, she is only a little girl. What do you expect? Children act like this until their grown up."_

_"Well does it look like I have a son!? She's the only thing that we have Mana."_

A Hooded person then came by (In her dream she is about 3yrs old), and offered them an agreement.

_"If you give me your little girl, I will trade you this healthy tough boy."_

_"Deal."_ Said Saske without asking his wife's agreement.

_"Saske, how could you?" _She said crying.

All Asha said before she was taken was:

(Asha: RAMEN!)

(Narrator: WILL YOU SHUT UP AND STOP INTERRUPTING ME!?)

(Asha: (Hides behind a rock) ok.)

_"Mama."_

(Dream ended)

Tossing and turning the others came to see what was wrong. She opened her eyes and screamed in pain.

"Whats wrong?" asked Kade.

They didn't know.

"Asha," Said Betty.

Her touched her head and she was burning up.

"She's got a horrible fever."

Inuyasha saw that she was suffering, he took her outside into the snow.

"Asha, do you feel better here?"

"Kinda." She said breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha, take her back inside. She could catch a cold." Said Kade.

"Miroku had a _"Cold" _last time. all he did was sneeze and cough."

As he sat in the snow with Asha she had stopped screaming in pain, all she did was breath heavily.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just a little cold is all. dont worry."

"Inuyasha took off his red shirt (I dont remember what it was but you get the picture.) and placed it over her.

"Thank you."

He just smiled at her. She then fell asleep, they all went to Kagomes world and let Asha sleep there. (inside of course).

"Eh, just what we need. another demon." Sadi Kagomes grandpa.

"Even so, she is still a girl that is sick, Sota! Come here please."

"Yes Mama."

"I want you to take this soup to Asha."

He nodded. Asha sat there staring out the window, watching everyone having fun. She wasn't sick, so she just stared outside.

"Asha, here some soup my mama made for you. By tomorrow you can go outside, and if you want we can have a snowball fight."

"I'd like that, thanks."

He was about to leave when Asha stopped him.

"Sota, can you call your mom and tell her I to talk to her?"

He nodded and headed to the kitchen. His mom then came out.

"What is it?"

"Well, I had a dream and I'm wondering if you could tell me why I had it...if you can."

"I'll try."

She told her about her dream.

"Well, I'm guessing that you didnt have a good relationship with your father. He probably hated you but tried to make you act like a boy."

"He just wanted a boy instead of me right?"

She nodded and left. The next day she felt better, and sota was outside.

"Ah, feels good to be outside."

A snowball hit her.

"Ha, got ya." Said Sota.

Asha threw him one. Their laughter woke everyone up.

"Hey, wanna go sledding?"

Asha nodded. Sota went inside to tell his mom, asha followed.

"How 'bout we go snowboarding?"

"I dont know how."

"I'll show you, how 'bout it?"

He nodded, as he asked his mom Asha stood outside enjoying the fresh air.

"ok, lets go."

"Hold it, where's your coat, and your gloves?" She asked Asha.

"I dont have any?"

"Kagome, why dont you go shopping with Asha, and maybe you all can by some clothes."

(Her mom is so generous, I love her. She is so nice.)

They headed out

"Sota hurry up your slowing us down." Said Kagome.

"Wanna ride on my back?"

He nodded. As they got there she put sota down and just stood there.

"Come here Asha."

Sota helped the guys get clothes. They guys were already done, the girls were still taking too long. Kagome, Sango, Betty, and Samantha had a lot of clothes.

"Hmmm,"

"Asha, you still haven't tried it on?" Said Kagome.

"No, I dont wanna."

Kagome forced her, and when she came out she looked like she was a crazy lady. The girls went to get her more clothes.

"Tell me the truth guys...I look stupid right?"

They nodded. Asha then found the outfit she wanted and put it on.

"Yea I'll take this one."

She bought a coat, and gloves. They paid for everything (Except the girls had to put away some stuff). They put it on (Everyone else besides kagome put their clothes over thier original clothes.) They got on a train, and headed to the mountains. They finally got there and went all the way up.

"Alright here I go."

He decided not to snowboard and went skiing with everyone else, Inuyasha was in the lobby with Samantha, shippo, and Kagome. Then her friends came by.

"Hi Kagome."

Three girls were waving.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi what are you guys doing here?"

"Whos this?"

Inuyasha just kept looking outside. As soon as he saw Asha he got up.

"Um...he...uh...thats Inuyasha."

"He's cute...is he your boyfriend?" Asked Yuka.

"No."

She saw him with asha.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Eri said.

"No, their just friends,"

"So, he's available?" Ayumi replied.

Kagome nodded. They went outside to talk to him after Asha had went inside.

"Hey Asha, wanna go to the park at night?"

"Why?"

" Well, its gonna be a full moon."

"So?"

"What!?"

Inuyasha came running in.

"A FULL MOON?!"

"So what?"

"WHEN ITS A FULL MOON WE TURN HUMAN!"

"What?! But I like looking like this...what would we look like?"

"Oh, you'll see."

As it turned night Asha saw that she had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"This sucks."

"tell me about it."

Kagomes friends then came over and took inuyasha to go ice-skating.

She saw that she was alone. Betty was with Oliver, Sango with Miroku, Samantha with Shippo, Kagome with Matt, and Inuyasha with the other girl. Even Kilala and Kiara were together.

"(Sigh) I guess I'm on my own."

Thinking of a song she made up as a child she just started to sing (not like she intended to anyways). She sat in the snow and looked at Inuyasha with the girls.

"If you were mine, I could love you with my life, if you were mine I'll be there all the time. We'll be so happy just you and me, 'Dancin through the night 'Holdin you tight, I will treat you so right with my heart Will you let me open your heart with my love Will you let me show you how to be free I just want you to be happy Let me love you dear Deep in my heart My love won't you let me in your heart Won't you tell me if you really 'wanna hide Won't you tell me if you don't love me I just want you to be happy let me love you dear Deep in my heart, my love won't you let me in your heart."

(Stops singing for a while, walks around watching how happy they all are together, gets hit with 3 snowballs by Kagomes friends). (Begins to sing again).

"I've been 'waitin for that someone just like you I wont let go until you say Goodbye dear!" Sota then came by. "Why are you all alone?"

She shrugged. She got up and walked away. As she walked she saw people lining up for something. The sign said _"Singing contest, win a prize."_

_"Hmmm..."_ Thought Asha.

She signed up. She put a fake name, but what she didnt know was that it had to start that very same day. So she had to choose a song and sing in front of a lot of people.

"Danm, should have read that part about a lot of people."

A woman with light brown hair came out, she looked familiar.

"Now, all you have to do is go to that room over there behind that door and choose and outfit, if you dont want people to know its you."

Asha quickly went in there and chose some stuff. The contest had started, Kagome and the others were there to listen to people sing. Her friends Eri, and Ayumi signed up too. Asha was the last contestant.

"You look familiar, do we know you?"

Asha shook her head. They left and Asha was nervous.

"Oh no, what song am I gonna sing. I'm so not ready for this."

Outside all you heard was:

_"next and final contestant, Yuzuki Azume."_

"Oh crap," She thought.

"I wonder who it is." Said Betty.

A girl with brown (with blonde streaks) hair and a blue kimono came out. She began to sing:

_"Look at me,  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday its as if I play a part  
Now I see if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart _

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me  
when will my reflection show who I am inside_

_I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart  
and what I believe in  
but somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart  
and be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me  
why is my reflection someone I don't know  
must I pretend that im someone else for all time  
when will my reflection show who I am inside_

_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
that burns with a need to know the reason why  
why must we all conceal what we think  
how we feel  
must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide_

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
when will my reflection show who I am inside  
when will my reflection show who I am inside"_

She stood out (they were handing out the prizes).

_"In third place we have Eri, in second place is Ayumi, and finally in first place is...Yuzuki!"_

"Sweet! I rock." She thought.

Eri got a ring, Ayumi got a pair of earrings and _"Yuzuki"_ got a pink necklace (It was round. Ring a bell, and yes it was a cheap contest. They gave out jewelry).

"(Gasp) The shinkon no tama!" Said Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

"I say we mug her." Suggested Oliver.

"For once, I agree with you." Said Betty.

Kagome stayed with her friends at the contest (Which isnt there anymore).

Once she got out, she heard footsteps. She still had the wig on.

"I think I'm being stalked." she though .

Walking faster, she was a figure in the corner of her eye. She stopped to take a look. No one was there. She began to walked faster, then she ran.

"get her!" Said a familiar voice.

"That's sounds like Miroku."

Asha started to run even faster. Going to the park she slid onto the ice and stopped to look at them, they stared back.

"Oliver, remember what I said you can do?"

He nodded and both said:

(Narrator: Are you going to interrupt me again?)

(Asha:No ma'am, but when do I get to use a sword?)

(Narrator: In this chapter, just wait and see.)

"Wind tunnel."

She dived out of the way.

"WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?" She yelled.

"She sounds like Asha." Said Sango.

"Thats because I am."

"No your not. Asha has black hair."

"Danm it, I still have this on."

She took it off, and they were shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

(Asha: You liar, in the last chapter I didnt get to use my sword.)

(Inuyasha: Yea when do I get to use mine?)

(Betty: What about me?)

(Sango: And me?)

(Samantha: What about us?)

(Shippo: yea.)

(Matt: Dont forget me.)

(Kagome: And me.)

(Oliver: Naw we're cool.)

(Miroku: Yea what he said.)

(Narrator: You'll get to use your stuff soon, just wait. Man you guys are a bunch of babies.)

(Narrator pictures them as babies.)

(Narrator: Aw, how cute.)

(Everyone: What?)

(Narrator: I mean back to the story.)

"But-but you cant sing." Said Betty.

"Ok, then who was that on stage, huh?!"

They were quiet. Asha walked away and they went in front of her.

"What?"

"Give us the jewel." Said Matt.

"No."

She turned around and they still got in front of her. Asha checked the time. They've been out for sometime now. It was already 6:30 in the morning. The sun wouldnt come out until 7:00 A.M. Asha Ran towards them and jumped over them. Running she climbed a tree, and jumped on a building. they ran after her watchinhg what buildings she was on. She then disapeared.

"Why is this so important anyways?"

"Because it contains great power, now hand it over girl."

"Pfft. If I didnt give it to them what makes you think I'll give it to you?"

"Trust me, If you dont wanna die I suggest you give it here."

"Wait, how'd you get through?"

He stayed quiet.

"Do you even know?"

"Y-yes, but thats not what were talking about."

On the floor laughing she said:

"Ha, you dont even know. Now thats halarious!"

He took out his sword. She saw that he was serious, plus she was human.

"Um, come on I-I was kidding. You know that."

He got closer. Looking back to see she was at the edge of the building she jumped.

"This is the stupidest thing I've done." She said to herself.

Closing her eyes she didnt feel pain only like if someone caught her. Some one did.

"Ummmm...hi?"

"Hmph," Said the man.

He ran off with Asha.

"Hey, put me down you weirdo!" She yelled.

"Asha calm down."

"How do you know my name?"

"Its me Yuta."

"Wha-"

He covered her mouth. Sesshomaru walked passed and headed towards the bone eaters well.

"That was close." Asha Said.

"Yeah,"

"What are you doing here anyways, and how'd you get here?"

"Went through the well."

"Thats not really what I meant I- never mind. Wait a minute! Why am I talking to you anyways, You tried to eat me."

"No, That was only them."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"So, do you have any parents?"

"Yeah, they told me that I was adopted and technecaly we went back in time. they're in some village."

"Wait, what?"

"They're in som-"

"No not that, the other part."

"Me being adopted?"

"Yeah that part and traveling back in time."

"What about it?"

Before she could say anything, the sun came out.

"Alright, back to my demon self again, well i gotta go."

"I'll come with."

She just stared at him, and finally said:

"O-kay then."

He followed her, they was Inuyasha and Shippo arguing.

"I say we should just leave her here!" Said Inuyasha.

"I say we should still let her stay with us!" Said Shippo

Lets go back before they were arguing and after they had lost Asha.

"Danm, we lost her."

"whats the use, she isnt gonna give it to us." Said Betty.

"Or we can trick her into giving it to us." Sango suggested.

"How?" Asked Oliver.

She shrugged.

"hey you guys, where's Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

He stood up, she ran over to him.

"The sun is about to come out go somewhere."

She walked away taking her friends to her house.

"Are you gonna do it?" Said Samantha.

"Keh, no."

"I know, when she comes over here we'll just say that we dont want her with us anymore. Inuyasha you argu with shippo." Said Sango.

She told them exactly what to say. Asha came by and they were arguing.

"Whats with the yelling?" Asked Yuta.

Asha shrugged. She waved at them, as soon as the girls saw Yuta they ran towards him.

"Yuta! Your alright!" They said.

Asha just slowly backed away.

"So, what were you guys arguing again?" She asked.

Miroku didnt answer, he had this face like he was about to cry.

"I'll just go to the bone eaters well."

"I'll come with you." Said Yuta runnning.

He grabbed Asha by the arm and they both ran.

"Ugh, you guys messed it up! Now we cant get the shinkon no tama from her!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"At least Yuta got something good out of it." muttered Oliver.

Inuyasha ran after them the others followed. He caught up with them.

"Hey!"

Asha looked back.

"Give me the jewel."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because they dont call me Inuyasha for nothing."

"What does Inuyasha mean anyways huh? Do you even know?"

"Ummm...uh, what does Asha mean? HUH!?"

"It means born in the morning."

"I know what his name means." Said Yuta.

"No dont tell him, lets see if his tiny brain can figure it out." She said.

"Fine, it means ummm...dog demon warrior?"

"So his brain is there...good boy wanna cookie?"

"Grr..."

"I'm only kidding, dont take it so seriously."

Asha ran to the bone eatters well. She jumped in and went walking around. Yuta and Inuyasha lost her. As she walked around she heard a noise in the bushes. It came out and...

(Narrator: Find out next chapter.)

(Asha: What about my wepond!?)

(Narrator: FINE!)

She took out her sword and hit it. When it hit the ground she saw it was a dog.

"Uh oh." She thought.

She took it to Kades. She helped her out.

"there, it should be better in a few days." She said.

"Thank you," Said Asha.

(Asha: I didnt want to use it on an animal.)

(Narrator: Ok now we'll stop.)


End file.
